Dirty love
by Mel.2004
Summary: [Nunca le admitiría a Kuvira que era su debilidad]...[Necesitaba una razón para creer que lo que hacía no era egoísta, ella accedía al deseo y la pasión cada vez que Kuvira la buscaba, diciéndose a sí misma que esa sí sería la última vez]


**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

 **"Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"**

Fic **#14** Propuesto por **LupitaAzucena:** _Un fic Suvira (Suyin/Kuvira) que involucre al baile._ Puede ser AU, mínimo _1,500 palabras_ , máximo las que quieran, pero que haya romance.

* * *

La menor de las Beifong caminaba lentamente, suspirando. El pasillo por el cual andaba se hacía cada vez más largo, parecía eterno.  
Se detiene a pocos metros, cuando ve la puerta de madera entreabierta. Se para en seco y cierra sus ojos, exhalando suavemente el aire.  
Su cobardía la ataca de nuevo y siente deseos de volver.

 _"No. Debes poner un fin a esto."_

Respira profundamente antes de atravesar la puerta, directo hacia el salón de ensayos.  
–Estuve esperando varios minutos – la voz tosca se oye enseguida – incluso comencé a pensar que no vendrías.  
Suyin suspira, sin atreverse a mirar a la única persona en esa sala además de ella.  
–Yo también pensé que no vendría – responde con suma sinceridad.

La joven de cabello negro se incorpora y lentamente camina hacia ella. La toma suavemente de la cintura y la voltea con cuidado.  
–Lo importante es que has venido – susurra antes de comenzar a morder su cuello.  
–Kuvira... – dice Suyin en un intento por sonar firme y decidida, pero era inútil. Sus besos se sentían demasiado bien. Calla enseguida y deja salir pequeños suspiros.  
La joven maestra tierra, al no notar resistencia alguna, comienza a bajar sus besos hacia su clavícula.  
–Kuvira, no – Suyin se aleja cuando su mente vuelve a la realidad – nada de esto es correcto.  
Una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Kuvira, mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Suyin.  
–Eso no es lo que pensabas la noche anterior – susurra mientras su dedo recorre su espalda lentamente.

Beifong siente sus piernas temblar y se maldice por mostrarse tan débil.  
–Quiero ponerle fin a esto – se aleja rápidamente y se sienta en uno de los bancos del salón – no puedo ser tan egoísta, no más. Tengo un esposo y cinco hijos.  
–Corrección. Tienes un esposo que no amas...– la joven maestra tierra habla con una pequeña molestia en su voz –... Y cinco hijos que ya tienen la edad suficiente para entender estos temas.  
–Tú no tienes esposo e hijos, no lo entiendes – mira hacia su costado, sabiendo que en parte su amante tenía razón.  
–En eso tienes razón... – Kuvira se sienta al lado de ella y retira con cuidado el cabello de su rostro. Luego se acerca a su oído, para susurrar –... No tengo esposo e hijos porque hace tiempo acepté mis preferencias... ¿Cuándo lo harás tú?  
–Yo... – cierra su boca, sin saber que responder a eso. Nunca lo supo.

La joven del lunar bajo su ojo suspira y se levanta.  
–Sabes bien que nunca te he obligado a nada... Si quieres terminar con esto, aceptaré tu decisión – dice mirando hacia abajo. Un silencio se genera en ese instante, el cual corta ella misma, volviendo a hablar – sólo te pido una cosa. Un último baile... Como en los viejos tiempos.  
La joven estira su mano y Suyin la mira. Duda, y alza su ceja.  
–Promete que será la última vez – dice y Kuvira asiente.

Suyin se levanta y se acerca a la joven.  
Entrelazan sus manos y lentamente comienzan a bailar. No había música de fondo, pero no la necesitaban.  
Ambas se pierden en sus ojos color verde, mientras sus cuerpos danzaban y cada vez se acercaban más. Un silencio cómodo se había generado en el ambiente, casi podían oír sus corazones latir rápidamente.  
Suyin se encargaba, como la gran mayoría de las veces, de guiar a la joven maestra tierra. La mujer danzaba mientras sentía cómo Kuvira la seguía a la perfección. Era como si ambas tuvieran la misma mente, como si pudiera adelantarse a sus movimientos.  
El cuerpo de Kuvira comienza a acercarse mucho más y Suyin decide que era tiempo de darle fin al baile. Cuanto más tiempo tardara, mas difícil le seria.

–Suficiente – susurra, alejándose unos centímetros.  
Las manos de la joven la toman de la cintura, impidiéndole irse. Una sonrisa adorna el rostro de Kuvira.  
–Llevamos tantos años en esta relación, y aún no lo sabes... – susurra cerca de su oído, mientras Suyin siente su piel erizarse –... Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.  
Antes de que pueda decir algo, los labios de la maestra metal sellaron los suyos. Kuvira le plantó un beso desesperado, reclamándola como suya y de nadie más.  
Suyin intento alejarla y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella, empujándola. Kuvira emitió un pequeño gruñido al ser separada, pero no tardó en reanudar su tarea.  
Esta vez con más fiereza, la estampó contra la pared. Sus manos tomaron los muslos de Suyin, alzándola un poco y reposando a su amante entre la pared y su cuerpo.  
Comenzó a morder y succionar sobre su cuello, mientras Suyin se esforzaba en no emitir ningún sonido que aliente aún más a la joven de cabello negro.

Su posición y pensamiento inicial comenzaba a derrumbarse con cada beso de la joven. Su temperatura subía con tan solo su tocar. Kuvira estaba dirigiendo sus manos hacia zonas peligrosas.  
El sentimiento de peligro comenzó a llenarla de vida. La adrenalina de lo prohibido la encendía como nunca, no podía ocultarlo.  
–K-Kuvira - Suyin gimió suavemente y una sonrisa de victoria se formó en el rostro de su amante - esto está mal.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de Kuvira se abrió rápidamente. La maestra metal entró mientras sostenía a Suyin de la cintura. Cierra la puerta con un ligero empuje de su pie y sólo se separa para colocarle seguro, no querían ser interrumpidas.  
–Sabes que nadie te da placer como lo hago yo – es lo único que dice la joven antes de colocarse sobre Suyin y besarla apasionadamente.

* * *

Suyin mira el reloj, que daba las tres de la mañana. Suspira y voltea su vista hacia su amante, quien dormía a su lado.

 _"Estuve tan cerca"_ piensa sin saber cómo otra vez terminó así.

Busca en el cajón de su amante y toma un cigarro, el cual enciende segundos después. Piensa en lo sucedido y suspira, soltando el humo.  
Por más que lo intentaba, y su mente le gritaba que eso estaba mal, no podía terminar su relación con su amante. Kuvira era una joven tan segura de sí misma, que terminaba cayendo ante ella. Le hacía revivir sus tiempos de juventud, donde desafiaba al peligro y no sabía de leyes. Kuvira la encendía, hacia despertar un fuego en ella que creyó apagarse cuando conoció a su esposo.

De la nada, siente unas manos trazar un camino desde su cintura hasta sus hombros.  
–Creí que dormías – Suyin da media vuelta y habla a su amante.  
Kuvira sólo la acerca y le sonríe.  
–Quiero aprovechar antes que escapes de nuevo – susurra en su oído, sabiendo que ella siempre se iba antes del amanecer, no quería levantar sospechas a nadie.  
Comenzó a besar nuevamente su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente.  
–Las marcas – es lo único que dice Suyin, mientras cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar. Disfrutaba demasiado de sus besos, pero en esa relación ella era la que mantenía la cordura y apariencias. Si de Kuvira dependiera, ya todo el mundo sabría lo suyo.  
Kuvira baja a su hombro, succiona y muerde esto provocando un pequeño gemido de su amante.  
–Kuvira – la reprende ella, viendo la marca que había dejado en su hombro – dije sin marcas.  
Una sonrisa de victoria se puede apreciar en la joven maestra metal, esa misma sonrisa que mostraba cuando obtenía lo que quería. Por supuesto, Suyin no era la excepción.  
–Está en el hombro, no es muy visible – dice sin importancia – y me dices que hace tiempo no tienes intimidad con tu esposo. No hay razón para preocuparse.  
Kuvira retoma los besos, mientras sus manos se posan en su cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.  
Suyin apaga el cigarro en el recipiente de metal que había a un costado sobre la mesa de noche, y cierra sus ojos para nuevamente dejarse llevar por los besos de su amante.

Nunca le admitiría a Kuvira que era su debilidad, sería alimentarla de más poder.  
Quería abandonar esa relación. Muchas veces lo intentó, pero Kuvira siempre estaba un paso más adelante de ella. No le rogaba, nunca lo haría. La atrapaba con sutiles y dulces mentiras, con falsas promesas acerca de que eso sucedería una sola vez más, que sería la última vez. Suyin no era ilusa, y sabía bien el verdadero sentido oculto de sus palabras, y aún así reaccionaba positivamente. Kuvira le mentía, y ella se tragaba cualquier cosa no porque le crea verdaderamente, sino porque ella misma necesitaba una excusa. Necesitaba una razón para creer que lo que hacía no era egoísta, ella accedía al deseo y la pasión cada vez que Kuvira la buscaba, diciéndose a sí misma que esa sí sería la última vez.  
Al día siguiente la culpa la golpeaba, aunque había aprendido a lidiar con esta. Recordaba la primera vez que lo hizo y evitaba mirar a su esposo a los ojos, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo. Luego llegaba Kuvira, le endulzaba el oído con promesas falsas y nuevamente comenzaba su aventura. Comenzaba a acariciarla de una forma única, que la hacía ansiar cada vez más como si se tratara de una droga... ¡Espíritus! _**¡Esa mujer era su perdición!**_

* * *

 _¡Hola!  
Muuuy tarde (lo se, lo se :c) pero aquí está mi historia :D_

 _ **Lupita: Una disculpa por no entregarlo antes. Espero que sea de tu agrado, es la primera vez que escribo algo acerca de Kuvira o Suyin. Siempre me "llamó la atención" la idea de una relación romántica entre ellas, pero no me había animado a escribir un one-shot de ellas.**_

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
